Aspects of the invention can relate to a lamp device provided with a so-called sub-mirror, and a projector equipped with the lamp device.
Related art lamp devices in which an arc tube provided with a bulb portion encapsulated inside a pair of electrodes, and a pair of sealing portions formed continuously from the bulb portion and sealing inside electrode axes having the electrodes on the tip ends and conductor foils to bring the electrode axes into conduction, can be attached to the main reflection mirror. Some related art lamp devices, as described above, have been disclosed in which a sub-mirror is fixed to one sealing portion with a bonding agent in such a manner that its reflection surface is placed oppositely to the main reflection mirror with the bulb portion in between. See, for example JP-A-8-31382.